vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Taro Sasagae
Summary Taro Sasagae is a character in BlazBlue: Remix Heart. He was Jin Kisaragi’s roommate back when he was still a student at the Military Academy. He also worked as part of the student body council. Taro seems to be a friendly and sociable guy. He gets along with Akane and Jin very well, calling the latter “Jinny” instead of using his actual name. Taro can be serious at times, but he is easily distracted. He likes to mess with Jin sometimes, to the latter’s annoyance. He has a tendency to give people nicknames. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 8-C | At least High 7-C, likely Low 6-B Name: Taro Sasagae Origin: BlazBlue Gender: Male Age: 18 in Remix Heart. 20s in Variable Heart. Classification: NOL Officer, Assassin Powers and Abilities: |-|Abilities=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Martial Artist, Stealth Mastery, Ars Magus User, Invisibility and Extrasensory Perception (Likely inherited Ikaruga Ninjas' techniques due to being trained by Kagura), Regeneration Negation (Up to High-Godly; is able to utilize Ars Magus, a weapon capable of killing the Black Beast, a creature that has the ability of Self Observation, which is what Terumi used to regenerate from Hakumen's Time Killer), Weapon Mastery, Forcefield Creation (Can create forcefields with various sizes), Electricity Manipulation (Can use lightning as offensive options), Creation and Thread Manipulation (Can create threads to restrict opponent's movements), Density Manipulation (Can decrease a person's weight) |-|Resistance=Resistance to following: Poison Manipulation, Madness Manipulation, Biological Manipulation and Statistics Reduction (Resisted a seithr snow), Petrification and Gravity Manipulation (Has forcefield that makes him resistant to these effects), Time Manipulation (Can resist the effects of Cauldron and/or Boundary, which stops time by existing), Memory Manipulation (Can resist the effects of Cauldron and/or Boundary, which erases memories), Information Manipulation and Mind Manipulation (Able to resist the boundary/cauldron, which when entered or get closed, will result in taking infinite information, dating across beginning of time and all possibilities), Perception Manipulation (Resist the effects of Ars Magus, which nullifies senses of the user), Fear Manipulation (Is capable of fighting against Ragna's passive fear hax), Transmutation, Void Manipulation/Existence Erasure and Corruption (Type 3) (Can resist the effects of the boundary, which can erase those that enters it, and corrupt them beyond recovery in a similar fashion to what happened to Arakune) Empathic Manipulation and Pain Manipulation (Is capable of entering Meifang's Phantom Field without feeling anything), Chaos Manipulation (Resists Boundary which turns everything to spiraling chaos), Corrosion Inducement (Resists getting corroded by Cauldron) and Absorption (Can temporarily resist from getting absorbed) Attack Potency: At least Building level (Shouldn't be far too below RH Mai and Shiori, who saw him as a threat) | At least Large Town level+, likely Small Country level+ (Managed to hold off Fuzzy, bone dragon and even CT Ragna for brief amount of time. Ragna needed to burst to get out of his strings. Managed to destroy one of amped Meifang's hell fangs) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (Can shoot lightning as a weapon and likely comparable to Mai who can fight against Cypher, who can react to electricity) | FTL (Comparable to CT Ragna) Lifting Strength: Superhuman | At least Class 5, likely Class T Striking Strength: At least Building Class | At least Large Town Class+, likely Small Country Class+ Durability: At least Building level | At least Large Town level+, likely Small Country level+ Stamina: High. Able to fight while having mortal injuries. Range: Tens of meters Standard Equipment: Ars Magus Gloves Intelligence: Above Average. Is extremely well trained assassin who managed to kill every single Kirihito assassin sent after Jin. Fairly well educated. Weaknesses: None Notable Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Police Officers Category:BlazBlue Category:Manga Characters Category:Assassins Category:Martial Artists Category:Stealth Masters Category:Magic Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Weapon Masters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Creation Users Category:Thread Users Category:Density Users Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 6 Category:Arc System Works